monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Giganotosaurus (Primeval)
Giganotosaurus carolini, also nicknamed "G-Rex" by Connor Temple, is a theropod and an antagonist in the episode "A Gigantic Problem", the fourth episode of the third season of the British science fiction TV series Primeval, which ran from 2007 to 2011. History In the Airgo Freight Airport, a Giganotosaurus appears via a large Anomaly in the present. It eats wildlife presenter Nigel Marven and a camera man that were observing the Anomaly. Mick Harper and Katherine Kavanagh, who were also observing the Anomaly, get inside their 1995 Ford Galaxy. However, the Giganotosaurus pushes their Galaxy over, trapping them in the process. The dinosaur then goes back via the Anomaly. After Connor Temple, Jenny Lewis and Hilary Beck arrive to repair the Anomaly Locking Mechanism, the Giganotosaurus returns via the Anomaly to the airport hanger in the present, and runs toward the runway. Jenny mistakes the theropod for a ''T. rex'', but Connor differentiates it from a T. rex. Connor is given the task to repair the Anomaly Locking Mechanism while Jenny and Danny look for the beast in a 2008 Toyota Hilux in the runway. The Giganotosaurus chases after a Boeing 747 and tries to attack the crew and pilots inside the plane. Jenny tries to start her Hilux, but the car won't start, but she gets out of the car. After Connor manages to repair the Anomaly Locking Mechanism, he goes in a Mini Cooper-S with Abby Maitland to the runway where he lures the Giganotosaurus away from Jenny and the plane in a Douglas Tugmaster DC-5. Just as the Giganotosaurus chases after him, Connor uses the cart to trip up the creature up. Unfortunately, the creature quickly gets up. When the Giganotosaurus is about to kill Connor, Danny uses an MD-500 helicopter to lure the creature back into the hangar. Just as the group arrive in the harbor, the helicopter goes through the anomaly after Connor unlocked it. The Giganotosaurus apparently kills Mick and Katherine and goes through the Anomaly. Danny gets back to the airport and informs the group that a herd of Giganotosaurus are heading toward the Anomaly. Just before the herd could come via the Anomaly, Connor manages to lock it. Victims #Documentary Presenter (apparently) #Camera man #Mick Harper(apparently) #Katherine Kavanagh(apparently) Gallery GiganotosaurusPromo.jpg|Artwork of the Giganotosaurus going after Connor Temple, Danny Quinn and Abby Maitland Giganotosaurus Primeval concept art.jpg|Concept art by Daren Horley Trivia *In the series, the Giganotosaurus has pronated arms like of a raptor, but in real life, theropods could not pivot their arms by breaking them. *Connor tells Jenny that the Giganotosaurus is extremely fast, even outrunning a baggage cart. However in real life, a Giganotosaurus would not a have gone faster than 31 miles per hour (50 kilometers/h). *In the series, the Giganotosaurus was seen living in the same time and place as Velociraptor due to a baby Velociraptor coming through the Anomaly. However, this inaccurate since in actuality, Velociraptor lived in Mongolia 75-71 million years ago while Giganotosaurus lived in Argentina 98-97 million years ago. Category:Primeval monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Prehistoric Monsters Category:Extinct animals Category:Creatures Category:Predators Category:Species Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Killers Category:Mute Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters